Pamela Anderson
| birth_place = Ladysmith, British Columbia, Canada | birthname = Pamela Denise Anderson | years_active = 1989–present | othername = Pamela Anderson Lee Pam Anderson | occupation = Actress, Model, TV personality | website = http://pamelaanderson.com/ | spouse = Tommy Lee, 1995-1998 (divorced) Kid Rock, 2006-2007 (divorced) Rick Salomon, 2007-2008 (annulled) | partner = Tommy Lee (1999–2001; 2008–2010) Marcus Schenkenberg (2000–2001) Kid Rock (2001–2003) | character = as Cashew in the MWC episode "Route 666: Part 2" as Yvette in the episode "Al... with Kelly" both in Season 5 }} Pamela Anderson (born July 1, 1967) appeared in two episodes of Married with Children Season 5, first as Yvette in the episode "Al... with Kelly" and as Cashew in the episode titled "Route 666: Part II". A Canada-born actress, model, producer, author, activist, and former showgirl, Pamela is best known for her roles on the television series Home Improvement, Baywatch, and V.I.P. She was chosen as a Playmate of the Month for Playboy magazine in February 1990. For a time, she was known as Pamela Anderson Lee (or Pamela Lee) after marrying Mötley Crüe drummer Tommy Lee. She maintains dual Canadian and American citizenship. Anderson is a notable member of the Animal Rights movement and has conducted campaigns condemning the commercial fur industry and promoting veganism through the animal welfarist organisation PETA. Early life Pamela was born in Ladysmith, British Columbia, the daughter of Barry, a furnace repairman, and Carol (née Grosco) Anderson, a waitress. Her great-grandfather, Juho Hyytiäinen, was Finnish, a native of Saarijärvi, and left the Grand Duchy of Finland (which was a part of the Russian Empire at the time) in 1908. He changed his name to Anderson when he arrived as an immigrant. Anderson also has Russian ancestry on her mother's side.Bang Showbiz. "Pamela Anderson's mom wish", The Boston Globe, 19 June 2008. After graduating from École Highland Secondary School in 1985, Anderson moved to Vancouver and worked as a fitness instructor. Discovery During the summer of 1989, Anderson went with friends to a BC Lions Canadian Football League game at BC Place Stadium in Vancouver, during which live video of her wearing a tightly-fitted Labatt's Beer t-shirt was shown on the stadium's huge video screen, causing an immense roar of approval from the crowd for the beautiful 21-year-old. As part of a PR event for the brewery, she was then escorted down to field level to wide applause. From that event, her photographer boyfriend Dan Ilicic produced a poster of his own called the Blue Zone Girl. ''Playboy'' magazine appearances In the aftermath of her sudden Vancouver notoriety, Pamela appeared as the cover girl on Playboy magazine's October 1989 issue. At that point she decided to live in Los Angeles to further pursue her modeling career ambitions. Playboy subsequently chose her as Playmate of the Month in their February 1990 issue, in which she appeared in the centrefold photo. Pamela then elected to have breast implant surgery. Anderson has since appeared in Playboy several times in the 1990s and 2000s. Anderson's Playboy career spans four decades (1989–2011), and she has appeared on more Playboy covers than anyone else. She has also made appearances in the publication's newsstand specials. Anderson wrote the foreword in the Playboy coffee table book Playboy's Greatest Covers. Personal life In recent years, Anderson has been derided by some critics over her choices of men and her sexual openness, some even accusing her of being "a slut". In late 2005, Anderson even jokingly said "I am the greatest slut...", confirming her openness about sex and her opinions in free sex. In late 2007, Anderson stated on the Ellen DeGeneres Show that she had sex with a man to pay off a debt of $125,000. The man was Rick Solomon, who would later become her third husband; they later divorced. Critics have said that Anderson has a "bad taste in men", in response to her recent three divorces. Pamela was married to Mötley Crüe drummer Tommy Lee from 1995-97, and have two sons together, Brandon Thomas Lee and Dylan Jagger Lee. She then married rapper/rock musician/singer Kid Rock in 2006, divorcing in 2007. She also dated model Marcus Schenkenberg briefly after her divorce from Tommy Lee in 2000-01. References External links *Pamela Anderson at TriviaTribute.com Category:Guest stars Category:Actors Category:Playboy Playmates